Shards
by Cosmo NovaHill
Summary: Kadie was picked up by the team searching for a shard. They know the leader of a gang holding Kadie has this shard some where, but how can they get it? What must she go through to help SHIELD?


She looked round at the team. Coulson staring at her, leaning on the desk. Skye stood, swaying in the way she usually does looking slightly concerned. Fitz and Simmons stood next to each other as inseparable as always, tapping away at screens on the desk giving little pieces of information every now and again. Then there was Ward, stood arms crossed not happy about what was going on. She took a deep breath, the sheer terror evident in her face.

"I'll do it."

She took a deep breath, looking up at the doors.

_"You clear on the plan?"_ Coulson's voice asked her through the earpiece she was wearing.

"Yup" She quietly replied, knocking on the door in an intricate pattern. For a second there was silence as she looked down at her feet, waiting. Her hair was in a bob that had obviously been cut at home. It sat just at her chin level, but was wavy and light brown. She was pale, with a few freckles on her pixie shaped face. For a split second she thought she could back out of this, they weren't opening the door so what could she do? But the shuffling began on the other side of the door just as she'd hoped it wouldn't. Slowly the door opened for her.

"So. You came running back." Joseph Martober looked down on her. She had two men holding each of her arms, as she had fought just slightly on re-entering. Martober smiled at her, showing his teeth. He laughed turning away from her. "We know you were taken by SHEILD." He spun around abruptly. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?" He shouted abruptly at her, his face close to hers. She cowered back, trying to hold back a whimper.

"I didn't tell them anything. Honest." She tried to pull back even more, but the two men holding her arms wouldn't let her budge. He smiled at her agin, chuckling slightly.

"No way they let you go. They don't just let people go. Not after you're little escapades." Some of the other men in the room that she hadn't seen yet chuckled to themselves. "Well, we thought you weren't coming back. So..."

"What did you do?" She struggled against the men. "Where is he?" She shouted at him, still scared but determined.

_"Where's who? What are they talking about?"_ Coulson's voice was buzzing in her ears. The men all began to laugh again watching her struggle.

"Where's my brother?" She asked, no longer struggling. "Please?" Martober grinned.

"Bring him in."

_"What the hell is going on? Why didn't anyone find out that she had a brother in the mix of all this?" _She was blocking Coulson out, not listening to what he was saying. She was watching the door at the other end of the room. _"Listen Kadie, we're going to send in Ward early. This is now no longer you're mission." _

"No!" She said out loud, forgetting the men surrounding her couldn't hear Coulson's voice. Luckily for her they assumed she was just being emotional and laughed it off.

There was a click as the door opened. Kadie struggled as they bought in a boy, with hair flopping in his face, his body limp.

"Drew? Andrew?" She yelled across the room.

_"Find me an Andrew that's related to Kadie. Yes Fitz that means you. I don't care. Find out. Ward, how are things going?" _Coulson's voice was now constant, every now and again Kadie would tune in to what he was talking about. The boy moved a little, lifting his head to acknowledge his sister.

"Kadie?" His voice came out a whisper. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Andrew! It's okay! It's me!" She began to fight against the men holding her. "Let me see him!" She yelled again.

"Let her go see her brother." Martober said, grinning at the men when they gave him a questioning look. He stood close by the boy, watching as the two men looked at each other for a second. Kadie stood still, waiting for them to let go. The instant their grip was gone she bolted across the room.

She didn't get to him before the sound of the gun resonated around the room. She skidded to a stop as she watched the lifeless form of her brother fall to the floor in front of her. Coulson's voice stopped as she screamed at the top of her lungs. For a few moments she was stood perfectly still, staring at her brother. Martober wandered over to her, now stood in shock. He took her chin in his hand.

"They don't just let people go." he whispered. "They don't come back either." He laughed. "Hear that SHEILD? I know you're listening. You just sent a terrified teenager back into the hell hole she lived in for years, and got the only reason she stayed killed." He grinned at Kadie. "Welcome back." He let go of her chin, pushing her backwards.

She was thrown into a room, the lock clicking behind her. She didn't bother to pick her self up off the floor. She lay there for a long time, allowing herself to cry for the first time in years. She had to be strong for Andrew before. He wasn't there now. He was gone, like everyone else.

_"Kadie?" _A soft whisper sounded through her earpiece. Martober knew it was there, but no one took it of her as they all forgot. Andrew had been living there for years as a prisoner, but was a member of the group. To see him shot so shamelessly and quickly was a shock for all of them.

_"Kadie?" _The voice asked again. _"It's Ward. I need you to help me. Kadie?"_ She dragged herself up into a sitting position, drawing her knees up to her chest. She pushed the hair out of her face behind her ears, then wiped the tears from her face. She took some deep breaths, composing herself.

_"Ward?" _Her voice came out barely a whisper. She cleared her throughout. _"Where are you?" _She asked. She could hear the relief in Wards voice as he whispered to her.

_"You okay? I know this is going to be hard..." _She cut him off.

_"Where are you?"_ She asked agin.

_"In the building. It was a struggle, but that trick with the shelving worked. I'm in the storage room in the back, behind the book shelf." _She began to give him instructions to follow, her head leaning against the wall behind her as she instructed him along the air vent system. Coulson was being quiet but she could tell he was listening to their every move.

There was a clunk, and then a shudder as the vent in the room thumped open. She didn't bother moving her head as Ward jumped down.

"That was shut pretty damn tight." He said, more to himself than anyone else. He knelt down beside Kadie, unsure of what to do. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." She lifted her head, staring him in the eyes.

_"Coulson, turn of the earpiece between Ward and I. I can hear him in stereo." _There was a click as the earpiece between them was separated. Kadie turned to ward, standing up slowly. "Lets go. We came here for a reason. Let's get this done." She walked over to the vent, turing to see him stood behind her.

"No. Orders are to get you out now." She shook her head.

"Too bad."

She walked into the main room, her brothers body still on the floor like a rag doll. Without thinking she fired round after round, killing every man that stood in the room with help from Ward firing from behind her, making sure to only wound Martober. Ward had given her a gun, but only because she had taken it and refused to give it back on the grounds he had about four and she had none. In the process of walking into the room she received a wound from a stray shot from someone who survived long enough to pull a gun.

"Where's the shard? We know there's one here." Ward leaned over the wounded Martober. He grinned again, receiving a sharp kick from Kadie.

It took them a while, but they finally got the location of the shard. When they left Martober was covered in his own blood, due to the fact he had been a very tough nut to crack. Ward and Kadie simply walked out the building. She heard Coulson give an order to _"Get in there and clear up. I want the boy, Andrew, taken care of properly. Get another team to the location of the shard. Lets go people."_

She sat on the airbus, hugging her knees again. The bullet in her side had been removed in record time. All in one day she had lost her brother, killed her tormenter and got shot. She had found a seat by the largest window on the plane, in a small room trying to calm her mind. The calming of her mind wasn't working as she simply worked herself up over things.

She could hear Coulson and Ward having an argument in a room next door.

"We sent in a teenager, terrified of returning to this place, hoping she would have gotten a piece of information out of a guy that it took a lot of bullets to really get it out of him." Ward told him, arms crossed.

"She would have gone in anyway. When we bought in that girl because of her connections her brother was already as good as dead." Coulson told him, fiddling with a piece of memorabilia.

"That's not fair. She was protecting him. This was a big mistake. This is why Skye is a bad idea out in the field. Kadie got shot."

"Skye is being trained by you, under your request." Coulson interrupted him. "Kadie's brother was a tragic loss, but we could have worked that into the plan had she told us." There was a click as the door opened. She stood in the doorway, looking at both of them. She was 17 but looked so innocent and vulnerable stood there.

"I didn't tell you about Andrew because you wouldn't have let me go back. You would have said it was a liability and I might betray you to save him. I had to try to save him." Her voice stayed level, wavering every time she said his name, or said 'him'.

"We would have considered things." Coulson pointed out.

"You would have said no! And now he's gone anyway. But you got this shard anyway. Fitz and Simmons will work it out and everything will be fine for you." Angry tears began to stream down her face. At the mention of their names Fitz and Simmons had entered the room, Skye listening outside the door. She put a hand on her side where the bullet wound was. "You'll go of on another adventure. What about me Coulson? I'm no use to you. What about me? I just killed some guys, what about that? That was someone else's brother, someone else's son? Don't you think of that?" She was almost becoming hysterical at this point, her mind racing around and around. Everyone stood staring for a moment before she took her hand away from the bullet wound. The clothes over the wound were staining red from blood that was seeping though her shirt. For a second they stood not taking in the fact the stain was getting bigger and bigger as she lost more blood. As she fell to the floor only ward had the speed to catch her. She was not quite unconscious yet, but she looked up at ward. "You got the shard. Thats all that mattered."

The airbus was quiet. In a few minutes they had lost her. The wound shouldn't have killed her, but the loss of her brother meant she simply didn't want to live anymore. She gave up. Ward was on edge with Coulson, still thinking it was their fault. They should have done better research on her. Kept her safer. But just like she'd said, they had the shard. That was what mattered to SHIELD, but not to Ward.


End file.
